


laura the lonely cat lady

by anticupid16



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Laura adopts a kitten au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticupid16/pseuds/anticupid16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is on a trip and Laura decides to adopt a kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	laura the lonely cat lady

Carmilla hadn't known how long it would take to settle her mother's estate, but it was taking much longer than Laura had expected. Of course nobody had expected to get a nervous call from a lawyer explaining that Carmilla's mother's mysterious death had finally been recognized by the law and was now being settled amongst her children. Only one other vampire minion of the Dean's had responded so far, and the lawyer refused to settle things until all were either confirmed deceased or located. So Laura was left with an empty apartment and too much free time.

"I'm lonely and bored and you're on vacation and it's not fair," she'd whined to Lafontaine over the phone. They'd promptly suggested she take up a new hobby, read an entire library, or become a masked vigilante (Laura considered that last one for point five seconds before admitting that Carm would never forgive her).   
So when Laura was on her weekly trip to stock up on cookies and grape soda, she was bored enough to stroll through the strip mall her local grocery store was located in. There was a copy store, a chain clothing store that was always boasting a major sale, a video game store that Laura paused outside of, and lastly a pet store. It was one of those little ones that was floor to ceiling animals with huge gallon tanks of lizards, where cats slept on boxes by the front judging the customers who came in and dogs barked excitedly from behind the counter. Laura had managed to drag Carmilla in once but all the animals had gone berserk and she'd never been in again.

Tentatively, Laura pushed the door open, the little bell above it tinkling and setting off a round of barking. There wasn't a shopkeeper at the counter, and Laura wondered if maybe she'd missed a sign saying they were closed. "In the back!" A cheerful voice called from the back, and Laura ventured into the maze of fish tanks, wire bird cages, and occasional shelves stuffed with food and toys for small animals. When she finally emerged at the back she found a pleasant looking old woman with wild gray hair sitting in a rocking chair with a bundle in one hand and a milk bottle in the other.

"Just born yesterday. This one's the runt, so I'm giving her a little something extra while the momma rests," the woman explained, and when Laura looked closer she saw a little white furry head poking out of the blanket. "Looking for something dear?" The woman asked, standing and stooping over to place the kitten in a box beside her chair. There was a soft meow out of the box and then the sound of a cat's tongue rasping over fur.

"Not really I was just passing by..." Laura felt something brush past her leg and she jerked in surprise, looking down. The cat was small and lanky, covered in short white and black fur that swirled over its back and turned into stripes going up its tail. The cat mewed up at her and rubbed its cheek against her pant leg.

"Looks like you've made a friend," the woman said smiling. "You a cat person dear?" 

"You could say that." Laura squatted down, letting the cat that clearly was actually a kitten sniff her hand and rub against it.

"Have any at home?"

Laura shook her head. "Well, I used to. Pretty black one, kind of grumpy but she was sweet to me." Laura tried not to grin to widely at the thought of Carmilla being a pet cat.

"Why don't you take this fella home? His litter's all gone and with this new batch back here it'll get harder for him to be adopted. He really seems to like you," the woman hinted.

"Oh I couldn't..." But then the kitten jumped up and managed to balance itself one Laura's thigh, meowing insistently and getting close enough to rub its face against her neck. The woman kept urging Laura to take the cat, and though she tried to argue against it, she found it was impossible to part with him.

And that was why, when Carmilla returned from Styria, she found Laura curled up on the sofa, rubbing a cat behind his ears. "Hollis you're killing me," Carm said, eyeing the furball suspiciously. The cat perked up and meowed loudly at the vampire.

"I know I should have called you first but he was so soft and he's a sweetie and he can't go back now because I named him and he's got toys and--"

"Slow down there buttercup, who said anything about getting rid of it?"

"You're not mad?"

"That depends on the fluffball's name." Laura grinned and launched herself off the sofa, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and squealing in her ear.

"His name is Maximus Kittikins and I love you so so much!" 

"We've got ourselves a handful here Max," Carmilla said over Laura's shoulder, grunting as Laura squeezed her harder. The cat staring up at her meowed loudly in agreement.


End file.
